SD1100IS
PowerShot SD1100 IS / Digital IXUS 80 IS / IXY DIGITAL 20 IS The Canon Digital IXUS 80 IS is known in America as the PowerShot SD1100 IS and in Japan it is the IXY Digital 20 IS. The Ixus 80 is also available in different colors with the label IXUS 82 in some countries, there's no other difference between them. Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DPR * DCRP * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * DCR * Trusted Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * Wikipedia Technical Data * DIGIC III image processor, iSAPS, 9-point AiAF * DryOS operating system * Canon's new motion detection technology (to avoid image blur) Sensor: 8.0 million effective pixels Optics: 3x (38-114mm equiv.) zoom, optical Image Stabilization ISO: up to ISO 1600 Display: 2.5" LCD (230,000 pixels) Version information Created ver.req, then pressed and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot SD1100 IS / Canon IXUS 80 IS P-ID:3184 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00C / GM1.01A / GM1.01B NoError Jan 8 2008 16:56:15 / 24. Jan. 08 Pressing once again with still pressed: Adj Ver.012.005 Pressing a third time with still pressed: IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 Version information IXUS 82 Bottom Label: PC1271 It's a blue IXUS 80 IS on German/Europe market (I compared both in the shop. No difference but the color). Canon DIGITAL IXUS 82 IS P-ID:3184 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00C E18 Jan 8 2008 16:56:15 -- Adj Ver.012.005 IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 For developers Chdk porting (outdated) SD1100 now in svn/trunk. Get autobuilds here: CHDK Autobuild Server Work in progress. Fourth Alpha is based on rev 535 trunk (New CHDK). It currently supports both firmware versions that have been reported thus far: GM1.00C and GM1.01A. Download latest version here: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2044.msg23771.html#msg23771 (need to be logged into the forum to see the attached files). Then use CardTricks or Bootable_SD_card to setup your SD card. After identifying your firmware, change the name of the respective filename to DISKBOOT.BIN and copy to SD card. (there is no need for a PS.FIR file as the camera runs on DryOS.) Discuss questions or issues here Known Issues (outdated) * Using manual focus in PLAY mode may cause damage (CHDK bug, see here) * Using any scripts engaging the cam mechanic (focus, zoom, ND filter) in PLAY mode may also cause problems, same bug * if any override (ISO/ND) used, the cam takes bad pics. likely for every DryOS cam: Overriding works but the canon software doesn't know about and calculates wrong TV! * We run out of buttons: try "Enable Fast EV switch". Now we have buttons with two functions! The bug is, that chdk should not dispatch this key events if they are already handled. * Same problem with the key "halfshoot + left" (not in ALT mode). While canon function = AFL (lock focus), Chdk = dis/enable overrides, so the keystrokes does both while in CHDK right now LED addresses LED_AF 0xc0223030 Firmware Dumps *ixus82is dump *Making Of *1.00C (zShare link) Note about the different Firmwares Cameras with the 1.01b firmware can/must use the CHDK version for 1.01a - the autobuild already just copies this, so when you have a 1.01b cam you will find YOUR version in the autobuild. Development is happening in the 1.01a tree, then compiled and just renamed for the 1.01b people. (That is not correct. Porting happened in 100c tree, the 101a is a "blind" port, and 101b ist just a copy of it. - chr) - you are right, but this information was intended for owners of 1.01b people mainly. and the 1.01b coding IS done in the 1.01a tree - which then in turn is a "blind" port). Category:Cameras Category:Development